


How to get an Angel to Strip for your Birthday

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an idea of how to celebrate Dean's birthday, and it all involves a certain angel of the Lord ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get an Angel to Strip for your Birthday

The day was overcast, muggy, threatening thunderstorms by the end of the day by the way the wind blew, and the clouds were darkening on the horizon. Sam squinted at the sky, wondered how long it would be before the rain started to fall, before the storms came. He hoped that he would have enough time to finish what he was doing before they arrived.

He cast a look behind him, made sure that his brother was nowhere to be seen in the crowds thronging the streets. Sam hoped that Dean hadn't decided to follow him after he'd realized that Sam was missing, didn't want him there in case it spoiled the surprise. He turned back, a slight cry easing past startled lips when he saw Castiel standing there, staring at him. The younger Winchester bit back his cry just in time, smiled instead, blinked against the wind stuttering along the streets, blowing leaves haphazardly into the air against him. Castiel didn't move, didn't seem bothered by the wind, the weather, remained as immoveable as ever.

"Hey, Cas," Sam said to the angel, tried to regain some sense of normalcy in the tone of his voice after his initial surprise.

"Hello, Sam. What are you doing out here on your own? Dean's wondering where you are," Castiel observed, his intense blue gaze unreadable as he stared at Sam.

Sam looked down, wondered what to say to the angel, looked up again to meet Castiel's gaze. The eyes, when they looked at him, held politeness, curious interest, but nothing of the love he'd seen when Castiel gazed upon Dean, nothing of the gentle adoration when Dean touched him. Sam smiled, thought that it was nice how devoted Castiel was to Dean, and vice versa. He'd never seen Dean so deeply in love with another as he was in Castiel, had never seen his brother look so lovingly at another person as he did at Castiel.

"Actually, Cas, I think you can help me. It's Dean's birthday tomorrow, and I don't know what to buy him. I think you've just given me an idea," he said, with a smile.

The angel blinked in surprise, tilted his head to the side, before he smiled inquisitively at the younger Winchester.

"I have? Just by arriving?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah, something like that," Sam said, with a chuckle, couldn't think of a way to explain to Castiel that all it had taken was one glance at him to give him the initial idea. "How d'you feel about getting some new clothes?"

"Clothes, Sam? What's wrong with these ones?" Castiel asked, genuine surprise coloring his voice, made it seem more alive than usual.

He looked down at his dark suit, his white shirt, his tan trench coat, before he glanced up at Sam curiously.

"The suit's alright, but, dude. Seriously. You gotta lose that trench coat. I swear I've never liked that thing," Sam said, reaching out to hesitantly touch the sleeve of Castiel's coat.

Although the gesture wasn't as easy as when Dean touched him, Castiel still looked pleased; after all, it was another sign that Sam was getting used to him being there. Not so long ago, Dean's brother had not been so forthcoming with touching the angel, had been resentful, jealous of his very presence. Castiel took it as the breakthrough that it was. He still remembered the hug that Sam had given him, after the angel had saved Dean's life. It must have taken a lot on Sam's part at the time for him to even do that much.

"Okay, then what do you suggest?" Castiel asked, agreeably enough. "Is this for Dean's birthday? Me wearing new clothes? Strange birthday present, Sam."

Sam openly laughed at the angel, shook his head, then said - "You'll see what I mean, soon enough."

Castiel looked uncertain, decided to just play along with Sam, decided that he could always smite Dean's brother if he got something he didn't like.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna put you in a dress or anything. Although, you wear robes in Heaven, don't you? That's like a dress," Sam observed, as he led the way down the street.

"Well, quite often we wear nothing at all in Heaven," Castiel corrected him, as he easily caught up with the taller man's stride, a smile playing around his lips, eyes staring straight ahead.

Still, he caught Sam's surprised look, his smile, his sudden snort of laughter.

"Don't tell Dean that, he'll want evidence," Sam observed.

Castiel shot a glance at Sam, caught the smile in his eyes, then chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess he would," Castiel agreed, with a slow nod of assent at the other man.

Sam laughed again, then nudged the angel easily.

"You're not so bad, Cas. I could get used to having you around," he admitted, as he led the angel into a nearby clothes shop.

"Thank you, Sam. You're not so bad yourself," Castiel murmured, touched by the younger man's words, uncertain as to how he was supposed to respond to them.

Sam didn't say anything, just plucked some clothes from a nearby rack and held them up to Castiel's body, eyes resting appraisingly upon him. Then he shook his head, and put the clothes back.

"Wrong color. You want something dark," he said, plowing into the crowded store, to pick out some darker clothes.

Castiel followed him, felt bemused, wary, uncertain as to what was going on, but going along with it anyway, for Dean and his birthday. He watched, stood by while Sam held shirt after shirt after pants up to the angel's body, looked dissatisfied with every choice he made, before the younger Winchester shook his head, an air of finality settling over him.

"I think we're in the wrong store," he finally admitted, still not quite sure as to what he was looking for, exactly, knew it wasn't to be found here.

Castiel shrugged, followed Sam from the store, down the wind tossed street as the first droplets of water splashed down upon the sidewalk, upon them both. He looked up to the sky, let the cooling water splash against his face, before he almost crashed into the back of Sam, who'd stopped, face alight with grinning glee, as he stared into the dim delights of a costume hire store.

"This is it! This is what I was looking for," the hunter chuckled, turning a glee filled gaze upon Castiel, eyes running over Castiel's body as he calculated what costume would suit the angel.

After a few seconds thought, he grinned, nodded, and beckoned Castiel into the store behind him. Castiel followed him, mystified as to what Sam was going to do, going to hire, hoped it was something worthwhile. Judging by the grin on Sam's face, the angel wasn't quite convinced about the situation. When he saw the costume that Sam found, held up against Castiel's borrowed body and nodded, Castiel smiled in approval. He had a feeling that Dean might like what he saw, and Sam's choice wasn't as bad as the angel had suspected.

************************

Dean stared at Castiel in disbelief, wondered how Sam had talked Castiel into dressing up as a policeman for him, had never thought that his brother could be so kinky as to deliver his own boyfriend in a uniform, didn't even know how Sam knew he liked uniforms. He couldn't speak, was glad that Sam had bowed out of the room, leaving the lovers alone dutifully after wishing Dean an early happy birthday. Sam's evil chuckle still resounded in Dean's head, as his mouth opened uselessly, but no words would come out.

Castiel looked down at himself uncertainly, hands slowly adjusting his new shirt, his new pants, his hat, as though he were uncomfortable, or at least unused to having new things against his skin. He turned wide, innocent eyes up to Dean's, lips puckered out in an uncertain pout, as his shoulders hunched upwards in a small shrug of uncertainty. Dean's eyes were running across every inch of Castiel's body, hands twitching by his sides as though he wanted to touch the angel, caress him, strip him naked in the quickest time he could. Either that or he wanted to punch him. Castiel couldn't quite decide which it was.

"Don't you like it, Dean?" Castiel asked, eyes trusting, pleading with Dean to just say something, react, do something more than just stand there staring silently. "Sam said that you'd like it. It would get you all steamed up and - "

He stopped talking, could see by Dean's face that the silence wasn't one of dislike, judging by the suddenly hungry look in his eyes, the interested bulge in his jeans where Dean's arousal pressed against the heavy fabric. Dean tried to speak, found he still couldn't, cleared his throat to start again.

"Oh yeah! I really wanted to see you in that, Cas," Dean managed to force out, as he walked forward, stopped a few inches away, denied himself a touch of the angel's body with an effort. "I can't believe that Sam knew I had a thing for uniforms."

Castiel turned luminous blue eyes to Dean's, liquid in their trust, their love, their perfection. He didn't know what to say, instead lifted his hands, rested them on the hunter's chest, watched as Dean's eyes closed, lips parted, heard a groan trickle past needy lips at the contact. His fingers trembled against Dean, watched as Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open, his tongue sweeping out over his bottom lip.

"Cas," Dean said, his voice husky with need. "Cas, take off your clothes."

Castiel's gaze remained intent upon Dean's face, even as he tilted his head to the side, a frown of confusion creasing his forehead.

"But I've only just put them on, Dean, and now you want me to strip them off for you?" he asked, blinking slowly at the hunter, made Dean groan at the sensuousness of just that one movement.

"Oh, God, yes, I want you to strip," Dean said, finally allowed himself to touch Castiel, ran sweaty palms down the front of Castiel's shirt, snagged fingertips in the angel's pants, pulled him in even closer.

Castiel's expression cleared into one of understanding, a smile lighting up his face, as his eyes unfocussed slightly when he felt Dean's arousal pressed solidly against his own. Sam had been right when he'd told Castiel the costume would drive his brother crazy.

"God, you're so beautiful," Dean murmured, before he leant down to nuzzle Castiel's neck, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin, sucking a bruise eagerly onto the side of the angel's throat.

He felt Castiel's purr of approval, felt the angel's hands stroke against his ass, as he tilted his head to give Dean better access. The angel purred louder, whining keens trapped deep in his throat when Dean tugged at his belt eagerly. He felt his cock react to Dean's arousal, stiffen against the restriction of his boxers and he closed his eyes against the onslaught of lust coursing through his body.

The scent of arousal hung heavy in the air, as Dean kissed his way along Castiel's jaw line, tongue licking across Castiel's ripe mouth, before he kissed him. The angel closed his eyes, purred deep in his throat as he opened his mouth against Dean's insistent tongue, slipped his own tongue inside his lover's hot, wet mouth. Dean pulled away, obvious reluctance evident in his eyes, before he cast another, appraising look over the angel's uniform clad body.

"Strip for me, Cas," Dean insisted, his voice deeper, needy, insistent, pleading. "I want to see you get naked."

Castiel nodded slowly, before he stepped away, slowly unbuckled his belt, eyes half closed, mouth parted sensuously as his full lips pushed out into a pout. He slowly unzipped his pants, pushed them free from his hips, swayed slightly upon his feet, smiled at the groan Dean made, eyes riveted to Castiel's erection.

The angel kicked off his shoes, kicked his pants away, teased Dean by pulling one side of his boxers down, stepped away when Dean made a move to close the distance between them once more. He eased his boxers down, his erection springing free to curl up towards his abdomen, as he swayed his hips again. He slowly unbuttoned his dark blue shirt, eyes fully closed now as his fingers worked against the buttons.

He felt Dean's heavy gaze resting upon him, upon his body, at the way he swayed and removed his clothes, heard Dean's impatient whines of need as he slowed down. He smiled to himself, felt satisfaction curl through his body at the thought of holding Dean as captive audience, a pleasured murmur easing past his ripe mouth as he continued to remove his clothing. Dean's breath caught, rasped in his lust restricted throat, palmed his cock through his jeans as he continued to watch the angel stripping agonizingly slowly.

"Cas," Dean murmured, finally closing the distance between them when the angel was finally fully naked.

He repeated his name again, had never wanted to be inside the angel as much as he did right then. His body ached to feel Castiel's touch, to plunge inside his perfect ass, to feel Castiel's velvet warmth wrapped tight around his cock and to come inside him. He loosened his belt, ripped it away, hastily pulled his jeans down, kicked them away impatiently.

Castiel's eyes lazily drifted open, watched as Dean pulled his boxers away, his erection hard, swollen, ready. The angel moaned, cock hard, straining, wanted Dean, didn't protest when he was pushed face first down upon the nearby table, bent across it with Dean's hand pressed firmly into his back. He moaned loudly when he felt Dean's spit slick finger press into him, felt his muscles clamp down upon him, heard Dean mutter - "come on!" - while he waited for Castiel to relax.

The angel whimpered out a needy cry when Dean finally eased his finger fully inside him, stroked his way out, shuddered against his hand when Dean pressed inside him again. He felt his cock ache with need, wanted to come, needed to feel Dean inside him, filling him, pleasuring him.

He cried out Dean's name, hand reached down to grip his cock between trembling fingers, started jerking himself off insistently as he fucked back onto Dean's hand. He cried out again when Dean added another finger, his cries turning into mewlings of want, need, must have, soon cried out again when he felt Dean's fingers slide away, felt his cock pressing against his tight hole instead, pressing in, gaining entrance, waiting against the resistance until he could finally sheathe himself fully inside Castiel, filling him completely.

Dean groaned against the tight heat of Castiel, the way he wrapped him up in himself and he thrust into Castiel, thrust again, leaning his body hard into the angel, trying to get a better angle. He settled against him, hands gripping Castiel's hips as he snapped his hips against Castiel, thrusting inside Castiel's exquisite tight heat, rubbing against the angel's prostate hard.

He heard Castiel jerking off beneath him, felt his hand stroking furiously over his cock in a steady motion, as the angel fucked himself back onto Dean with cries ripping from his throat in pleasure. Dean threw his head back, felt his release pooling in his balls, tension tightening his thighs until he came, released himself inside the angel, filled him up with his sticky release, crying out for Castiel loudly in his pleasure.

He shook, shuddered against him, fingers twisting against his lover's hips, continued fucking into Castiel uncontrollably, riding out the last of his orgasm steadily; with everything he had stripped bare, for the angel to take. He felt the sudden shift in Castiel's body, felt his tight hole tighten ever more steadily around him, felt his heat grow, until Castiel came, spurting come against the table, covered his hand in his release as he screamed out his need for Dean, body shuddering, twisting against Dean's, breath catching in his throat, purrs of pleasure settling in his chest, mingled with loud cries of Dean's name.

Castiel's wings slowly unfurled, soft feathers brushed comfortingly against Dean's body, caressed the hunter, made Dean sigh in pleasure. He withdrew his already softening member from Castiel's hole, encouraged the angel into standing once more, claimed a kiss from his willing, pliant mouth, hands resting gently upon Castiel's hips, stroking against the sensitive skin. Castiel draped his arms easily around Dean, fingers resting lightly upon the hunter's ass, turned his face away, eyes downcast as his lips pushed out in a sensuous pout.

Dean watched him, couldn't take his eyes from Castiel, felt love settle on soft feathered wings inside him, spread through him, even as Castiel slowly turned his gaze to Dean's once more. Castiel smiled, before he gently kissed Dean's cheek. The gesture was tender, loving, filled with the love trapped deep within the angel, that only surfaced when he was with Dean

"Happy birthday, Dean," he said, gently, his voice gruff, low and inviting, eyes never leaving the hunter's, love laid bare within his gaze.

"Thanks, Cas. For everything," Dean said, with a smile, gently caressing Castiel's bare shoulder, received a mysterious, ethereal smile in return, before he claimed a kiss from his angel.

Castiel responded, eyes closed, soft, silken lips working against Dean's, perfect peace and love settling over the lovers in its gentle embrace. Both knew that whatever evil they faced in the future, they would always have each other, that nothing would break the bond they shared .....

-fini-


End file.
